New Ideas
New Ideas will be placed here until they are put in a better place. This page will attempt to guarantee no lost ideas. May 15, 2016 A bunch of new ideas about the history of the world, and the buildup to the main conflict of the show. Originally, the history of the world had been somewhat vague, being limited to saying that the world was in chaos until The Protectors fixed everything. I have now realized that this is unrealistic and not fleshed out enough. Hopefully the following can resolve that issue: The world was in constant battle between one another. One nation was constantly attempting to gain more land and more power above the others. Sozai was among the most aggressive nations in the world. Constantly trying to gain more power, they invaded many other nations and the world was in constant war. Eventually, a great war began called the Seven Titles War. It was between the 7 great powers of the world: Sozai, Aberon, _____________________. This war raged on for years and tore up the world. In order to put a cease to the fighting, Katsu came up with the idea of forming a small group of men who could defeat all foes and discourage all nations from attacking one another. Katsu soon created his team of The Protectors, alongside Nero and Aether. It was a team of extremely unique men. One fought with a spoon, one solved the Divine Mistake and one was a Guardian who fought like no other before. Together, they entered battlefields and stopped all fighting with their vastly superior skills. Slowly, their plan began to work. Nations stopped invading one another not because of a lack of desire to gain more land and power, but because any efforts they would make would be stopped by the Protectors. One nation that was not discouraged was Sozai. Lord Iru Sozai X, the king at the time, had two princes: Gabriel his first born and heir, and Augustus the second born. Gabriel was a prodigy and a powerful fighter, while Augustus was not. In addition, Gabriel possessed the Pluto symbol power. Sozai had an extremely powerful military force and wanted to flex its muscles, however their force could not defeat The Protectors. Therefore, Gabriel was sent off in order to kill The Protectors. He was accompanies by two other fighters. The three of them were the most powerful men in all of Sozai. They eventually traveled and met up with The Protectors in Aberon. A battle ensued between the two groups, however, Gabriel's two allies were defeated easily and he himself provided little resistance as well. The two allies died during the fight, but Gabriel survived. During this time spent traveling to Aberon and returning, Iru Sozai X died mysteriously. Upon his return, Gabriel turned down the title of king, allowing his younger brother to take the throne instead. For the next few years, the world was in relative peace. Though relations were as tense as ever, no one dared attack anyone else as they would be stopped by The Protectors. Soon, King Augustus had signed a peace treaty with the leader of Aberon _____. This caused Gabriel to enter a fit of rage and attack his brother. After maiming Augustus, Gabriel became extremely remorseful and accepted his banishment from the country. Gabriel traveled the world becoming stronger by absorbing souls from animals, but would have constant nightmares about his battle with The Protectors. He realized that he was becoming more powerful at a snails pace, and that he would never be able to defeat the Protectors at this pace. He decided the only thing to do, would be to attempt to absorb the most powerful animal souls in existence: the souls of the Legendary Creatures. He stood before the entrance to _____, the lair of the Legendary Creatures and was able to open the door because of the many animal souls he had absorbed. In the lair, he attacked Leo of the Plains and Serpentus of the Forests, and managed to absorb both of them. He received immense power, but began to corrupt his own soul. He realized that his time was running short and he ran off to attack Aberon's royal palace. He easily killed all of the guards, but eventually was met by The Protectors. They engaged in a magnificent battle. Eventually, Gabriel realized that he was out of time. He locked away The Protectors' ability to ascend to their ultimate Pure Soul Energy form and then knocked them aside for just enough time that he was able to find the prince and implant his corrupted soul into him. Gabriel then died. This invasion left many dead in Aberon and violated the peace treaty between Aberon and Sozai. In response, King Augustus was forced to split Sozai into three parts, losing 2/3 of their land. These other two nations became known as Kydoy and Aegalos. The Protectors maintained their dominance and the world remained in peace, even though many nations were still extremely hostile toward one another. A long time passed, until _____ was killed by Leo and Serpentus along with The Protectors. This destruction of the assumed immortal gods of the world opened the floodgates as the nations from around the world were no longer held back from invading one another. February 8, 2017 New Arc idea: Taking place in the middle of the story. The final villain uses Strained Energy Form 2, the first to use it. This requires the arc to be in a specific spot in the timeline. Eli uses Energy Form 1 in the Xavier Betrayal Arc. Some time needs to pass before he should learn Energy Form 2. But, he begins learning Pure Soul Form in the Training with Caetus Arc. Therefore, this arc must take place somewhere in between these two arcs. Most probable spot, without adding new arcs, is right after the Search For Eli Arc. Though I don't love the timing. Why would Eli be sent off to another country, right after being returned from being kidnapping? Seems farfetched. Therefore, the best choice is to add an arc after Search For Eli Arc that takes place domestically. Then, this arc will follow that. The arc takes place in Sozai and details the "Sozai Games." Sozai is similar to Ancient Rome, with these games being Gladiator bouts between Sozai, Kydoy, and Aegalos. Each country has three Champions that are nominated to fight in a 1 on 1 on 1 fight. Last man standing wins for his country. Winning three Games in a row means promotion to Grand Champion, where you make a lot of money, gain a lot of respect, and serve as a bodyguard for the King. The games proceed and the Gang watches. Fill in the blanks... At some point, it is revealed that Sozai had a secret weapon. This fighter dominated and refused to become a Grand Champion because of his lust for battle. He was eventually locked away in prison after an uncontrolled rampage resulted in numerous deaths. For some reason he is released and fights against the Gang. Eli, Amanda, Plinio, maybe Cato, maybe Vytus, maybe Xavier. The man is named Zero'o. He is a large man. He fights in base for a while but soon entered Energy Form 1. Eventually, he is overpowered and is forced to enter a further transformation. He enters Strained Energy Form 2. The battle is long and closely-contested, but he is ultimately defeated. Depending on where this sits, there will be some sort of outcome involving either Sozai or their allies. May 23, 2017 _____ of the Seven is a religious group that dominates _____. Though _____ has a government, this church has far more power and pull among the people. The group is led by seven prophets, while an eighth prophet oversees the whole operation and serves as the founder and de facto leader. The seven lead all services and missions. These prophets are connected to their God through the medium of the eighth prophet. The religion is referred to as ____ of the Seven because of the focus on the Seven Deadly Sins. Each of the seven prophets holds the title of a sin, such as "Gluttony" or "Wrath" and goes by that title, giving up their previous name. There are eight churches scattered across the country, with the biggest church being in the capital city of ____. Each of the seven prophets is in charge of one church and leads its followers. Each of these different churches has their own sect based on the sin of the prophet that leads that church. For example, one church is the Pride Sect. The only exception is the biggest church in the capital. This church is led by the eighth prophet and is used as the starting point for new members. Once followers believe in the religion fully, they are transferred to one of the other seven churches and begin to go on missions. The goal of the religion is to eliminate sin from the world. Followers believe that they have been chosen by God to eliminate the sinners. Each church will go on missions with its followers to eliminate those who commit their respective sin. All members and prophets truly believe that they have been chosen for this purpose with the exception of the eighth prophet. He created the religion in order to create a loyal army to defeat his enemies and to take control of the country. Followers range in power, but each of the 7 prophets is very powerful. The eighth prophet is the most powerful of the group. The prophets consist of: * Pride * Greed * Lust * Envy * Gluttony * Wrath * Sloth * Decimus (8th Prophet - Deception)